Only His to Break
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a SadisticPirateGermanyXReader request for JHO14, sorry for the wait, but I got it done and it's definetly sadistic. But I WILL NOT make a final chapter unless the requester wants a 2nd chapter added to four or more reviews asking for 1.


Ludwig smirked at you, his little captive, as you squirmed on his bed, wearing a white dress, the ideal image of innocence. You were ripe for the picking, sixteen, a sweet and tender age. You would be the perfect victim for his underworked friend. Like a wolf, he could tell you were in heat, hormones and lust raged within him. He stripped himself down to his skivvies and mounted you, "Guten nacht kazchen, I hope you have a thing for pirates, because that's all you'll ever be getting."

"You're sick." You said and spat in his face.

He wiped it away and looked down at you with arrogance, "Vhat a sassy little bitch you are."

"Filthy pirate!" You snarled.

"If only that vas the only thing I vas." He chuckled darkly as he grabbed your hair in a fierce grip.

"AH!" You growled in pain.

"Ah, did I hurt you?" Ludwig the Merciless bent his head low over yours, "Because if it just takes this to put you through pain then the rest of your life will be filled with agonizing pain."

"You wouldn't dare! My father is a powerful man!"

"Aye, he might be just that, but so am I, kazchen."

"Let me go or else-,"

"Or else vhat? You'll bite me? Gouge out my eyes and feed them to the dogs? You can't do anything to me bitch." With that, Ludwig slammed his lips onto yours with bruising pressure. As he did this, he bound your wrists tightly, as the cords bit into your skin with such fierceness that tears tried to well up behind your eyes, but you were determined to keep your pain as hidden as much as possible.

Ludwig smirked with arrogance as he saw through want you were trying so hard to do, "You may be gritting your teeth now, but you vill be screaming my name."

"You wish!" You hissed with hatred in your eyes.

"Hehe, that's vhat they alvays say before Ludvig the Merciless beds them."

"You won't get any satisfaction from me you wretched pirate!" You snarled.

"Oh? Then let's see how far I can push you, before you start beginning me to be punished by my hand."

"You sick bastard." You growled.

"You're vright, I am, and I love every bit of it." He said and bit down on your neck.

You held back a pained whimper, and he smirked with arrogance as he shoved his hands up your dress spreading your struggling legs with effortless ease, then he shoved his fore and middle finger into your fork, making you squirm with discomfort, but to his pleasure, your body wet his fingers with desire. "Good little kazchen, you vill do very vell."

"Let me go you cold hearted asshole!" You yelled, your eyes glossing over with pained tears.

"You think meaningless words of reckless bravery are going to make me give you back to your father and family? Ha, you mistake vho I am little princes, I am Ludvig the Merciless. You vill never see your precious father again, vhether he is the king or not. Hell, that just drives me to fuck you harder," he said shoving a third finger into her tight walls, making her give out an involuntary yelp.

"That's vhat I thought, you're veak, and you vill submit to me." He said and then flipped you over and delivered a painful blow across the ass, and then he slicked up his shaft with your desire and then took you from the rear, in order to render you helpless.

You bit back screams of pain, gripping the sheets the best way you could from the biting cords, in order to try and forget the pain, but it was useless, he was slaughtering all sense of dignity you had left in you. You're pride and honor was hanging on a loose thread that was severing as the seconds wore on.

When you're ass could hold up no longer, he flipped you back onto your back and you lay on your back. You were sprawled helplessly across the bed again; you were more submissive than before. He had broken your spirit.

He took you from the front, not caring about the blood that soiled the sheets of his bed. Your lip bled from keeping back your agonizing screams. Your fork was raw and in need of some gentleness, but Ludwig was relentless, taking you for all you had to offer. Soon you gave into his dominance, and to try and make it less painful you began arching your back to take him in more, so he would hit you with maximum momentum. Ludwig grinned in victory, let him, he hadbroken you, he had won his just reward.

Soon you began to scream his name and the pain became more tolerable. When you lay broken and silent on the bed, but breathing, Ludwig took you into a basin and washed your body with somewhat warm water then dressed you into a thicker dress, and laid you down to sleep. He crawled into bed behind you, and spooned you though you were unconscious, you were his woman now. He knew he would have to make sure you were well cared for, but no man, would ever harm you the way he did last night. He would make you love him in the future, but for now you were his submissive spirit that he had subdued.


End file.
